Austin and Jessie and Ally All Star New Year (my way)
by DynamicGiraffe
Summary: What happens if Brady moved to Miami and became Austin Moon. And what if Mack lived with the Rosses in New York. What will happen when they run into each other?
1. We're Going To New York!

Chapter 1: We are going to New York!

Austin/Brady's Point of View

"1,2,3,4….uh huh…..woo

I've always loved this time of year

White Snow and reindeer Heh yeah

There's something special in the air

Friends and Family everywhere

Oooh

When everybody's singing My heart starts jing-a-lingin'

There's something 'bout those December nights

Today's the day, we'll celebrate with that Christmas soul

Feel that Christmas soul

We'll have a ball

Let's deck the halls with that Christmas soul

Feel that Christmas soul

We got that reindeer kinda cheer Santa's flying over here

All the way from the North Pole cuz we got Christmas soul

Just feel that, Just feel that

Just feel that Christmas soul (Christmas soul)

Just feel that, Just feel that

Just feel that Christmas Soul (just feel that Christmas soul!)

Just feel that, Just feel that

Just feel that Christmas soul

Ooooooooooo"

"Thanks for coming out and have a Happy New Year" I shouted to the crowd of fans I gave my performance to, I hopped off stage and went over to Ally and Dez with his fondue machine

"Man I love Christmas in Miami… I just wish Santa didn't wear shorts" I said with a disgusted look on my face as he walked by. I mean it is warm outside but not enough for that.

I sat down and said "Man what a year, Jimmy Star put me on his record label and I released my first album!"

"Not to mention you lost the love of your life." Dez said dipping broccoli into fondue. I shot him a glare and me and Ally screamed

"DEZ!" He just had the look on his face like what did I do?

But it was true Mack had to leave for New York with her aunt and promised to come down Christmas break but never came. I sent her texts, called her, and emailed her but she never responded, I thought her aunt might have something to do with it but Mack's Grandpa said she's working in Washington and left Mack behind. I moved to Miami to live out my dream after she left…I just wish she would tell me if she's okay. Ally snapped me out of her thoughts when she told me

"And you might get to live out your biggest dream, playing times square on New Year's Eve"

"if Trish can pull that off that would be the best Christmas present ever!" I said forgetting about Mack for a second

"You know what my best Christmas present was?" Dez asked

" The fondue?" I replied raising an eyebrow

"Nope the fondue..Wait did you just say foundue?" I gave him a look like yeah

"Oh well then you were right" Dez answered eating bread he just dipped in cheese

"Guess what I just did?!" Trish said coming up behind me startling me

"I just booked Austin to play Times Square on New Year's Eve!"We all got up and screamed for joy and ran over and hugged Trish.

"That's awesome! Now might be a good time to finish that song" Ally said hurrying of towards Sonic Boom.

"Thanks for making this happen Trish" I said hugging her one last time before I ran off after Ally on my way to Sonic Boom.


	2. Who's Austin?

Chapter 2: Austin who?

I would like to make a shout out to Cherrygorilla for reviewing..her update made my day! Literally I was bouncing around because I was so excited I got my first review. Anyways I don't own Teen Beach Movie, Austin and Ally, or Jessie if I did I would be awesome!

Mack's Point of View

I've been totally bummed out the past couple of days because Jessie said I couldn't go to California to see Brady… when my aunt left she dumped me here and forbade me to go back and unfortunately I'm stuck listening to her since she moved Washington. Anyways I wish I could talk to him but my phone is broken and I can't get a new one! Stupid poor people who will ruin peoples lives for money. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard I scream coming from the kitchen Jessie (my "nanny") rushed into kitchen with me close behind.

"ok that's not your shoe sale scream, that's not your 'I got all A's on my report card scream because I've defiantly never heard that one before" I rolled my eyes at this statement and kept listening " that's your Austin Moon scream"

"They just added him to tonight's performance in Times square!" Emma exclaimed

"Super we will enjoy watching him from the safety of our Pent house" Jessie said walking over towards the fridge . It's about time someone set her up straight.

"No we have to go see Austin perform in person!" Emma begged. Wait who's Austin Moon?

"Sorry Emma but I have plans" Jessie said looking down on her notepad

Emma saw this and said" Like what? Work on those same New Year's resolution you never keep, improve my Spanish, make it on Broadway, marry a prince" we both started laughing. Jessie didn't have any GOOD qualities of her life. I mean she's dating a doorman, can't act, and the only good thing she can do is perform!

"It doesn't have to be a prince, sultan will work" Jessie shot back and walked out the door luckily I figured she was coming and went and flopped onto the couch only putting a little too much force and fell onto the floor. Of course Jessie didn't notice but Luke came running to help me up.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked while I got to my feet

"Yeah I think so. Hey I have a question for you." I asked him hoping he would know the answer

"What?!" he asked a little bit worried and hyper

"Who's Austin Moon?" when I asked that Emma burst through the door

"you don't know who he is?" Emma asked and then I shook my head no she gasped

"He's totes cute and he is performing tonight!" Emma said overly excited

"We'll too bad we can't go then I couldn't meet him." I said hopefully changing the subject but I was wrong. She took out her Ipad and brought up her pictures, there were probably about 1,000 pictures of just one guy!

"Here this is my favorite picture of him" I nodded then I couldn't believe my eyes. He looked just like Brady! But it couldn't be him could it? I mean he lives in Miami and Brady lives in California. But maybe he moved? No he wouldn't he would wait for me wouldn't he? Has he forgot about me? Moved on? No that couldn't be possible. But also it has been over 7 months people could change. But no not him! Ok Mckenzie calm down it probably isn't him. Just forget about it and move on! I snapped out of my thoughts and handed Emma back her Ipad then rushed to my room, "I don't know why I was getting so stressed over nothing! I probably am missing Brady to much so I just pictured him" I said to myself "yah that's defiantly it!" I wasn't overly convinced but I went with it and ran to the bathroom to go get my shower. I kept saying over and over again in my head that it wasn't him.

But what I knew but tried not to believe it was that it really is him.

There's my second chapter.. Please review and tell me what you think


	3. New York Here we come!

**Chapter 3: New York here we come!**

**Brady/Austin Moon's point of view**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was in Binghamton for a gymnastics meet all day and when I got home I was exhausted! Anyway here's another chapter and I don't own anyone!**

The plan ride seemed to take forever. I still can't believe I get to live out my biggest dream! I looked over next to me and this kid was giving me strange looks

"You look like Austin Moon" he said to me, he looked like he was studying me over.

"That's because I am Austin Moon." I replied

"You wish!" he exclaimed, now I was getting frustrated

"No it's true!" I said turning myself in my chair so now I was facing him

"Prove it, Dance." He bargained, he really didn't believe I was Austin Moon

"I'm not gonna dance for you." I replied flatly. I mean we are on a plan why would he suggest I dance?

"You're scared to dance because you're not Austin Moon." He chanted. Ok it's go time

"Please, I'm not afraid of anything." I replied unbuckling my seatbelt getting ready to dance when the plan started to tip, I freaked out, ran back to my seat, buckled myself again, and had a death grip on the arm rests.

"See I knew you weren't Austin Moon. POSER!" He said getting in my face I just simply rolled my eyes.

I looked up and saw Ally asking the kid to move into her seat so she could talk to me, I heard him say,

"Go ahead. But just so you know he's not the real Austin Moon," he turned to me and carried on "liar" he got out of the seat and Ally climbed over the seat I couldn't help but chuckle at that site.

"So are you nervous?" she asked me

"No why would I be nervous?" I asked her back, I Austin Moon never get nervous.

"I can't believe a billion people are gonna be watching you." She exclaimed

"Well now I'm a little nervous." I replied my voice was shaking "I've been watching Times Square ever since I was a kid. I remember those performers made me feel like I could do anything. I wanna make people feel the same way." I exclaimed with a grin on my face.

"You will." Ally assured me

"The captain just informed me we're experiencing minor mechanical problems. So instead of docking in New York, we're being diverted to Philadelphia, Sorry Austin." Trish said into the speaker and walked away.

"I'm gonna miss my show." I turned to Ally with a sad expression

"And I'm gonna miss my collecting flight to Mars." The kid replied with a sarcastic tone. I wanted to hurt that kid.

"Don't worry Austin according to this map Philadelphia is only this far from New York, I'm pretty sure we can make it this far in 3 hours." Dez said holding his fingers about an inch apart, I rolled my eyes and looked at Ally

"Ally what am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry, we'll make it, your Austin Moon you can do anything"

"No he's not" the kid whined

"zip it kid" Ally shot back very irritated

"don't worry Austin I'll get you there" Trish assured me

"How?"

"Now the cab ride is officially longer than the plane ride." I said glancing at my watch. Trish got us a cab, we were all very crowded.

"And someone stole my watch at the airport. Is it too late to turn back?" Dez questioned looking out the back window

"Yes we are already in central park." Ally told him. Ally looked at where it told us how much money we owe "wow guys that's a lot of money, will we have enough money to cover it?"

"Let's put all of our money together."Trish answered. When we gave the cab driver our money, he pushed us out of the cab

"well I guess that wasn't enough." Ally said

"Come on guys there's the ball lets make a run for it. We can do this!" I said and we all started to take off towards where I saw the ball.

It was very crowded, we finally reached a police officer and he told us we couldn't get through.

"Come on there has to be another way." Dez exclaimed and we followed him until we bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." The red head said

"Shut up! Are you…" The blond one started

"Yes im Austin Moon but I'm not gonna sing or dance to prove it." I finished referring to the obnoxious kid on the plan.

She started to scream, she had the loudest scream of all the screams I've heard!

"I'm Jessie and this is Emma." Jessie said after Emma stopped screaming

"This is Ally, Trish, and Dez." I said introducing my friends. We talked for a few minutes then I realized I was flying over New York in a helicopter with Emma hugging me from the side, It made me sad because Mack used to do that all the time.

"Get ready Austin." Jessie told me, the next thing I knew was I was being lowered by a helicopter ladder onto the stage, they gave me a mic and I started singing:

_I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watching you move_

_It's automatic gotta have it _

_Cuz you got that is boom cha boom boom boom cha boom boom_

_When the lights come up _

_It's hard to hold back _

_So come on let it go_

_Can you feel it coming down down down_

_Can you feel it coming down down down_

_Drumming faster drummer harder_

_Getting faster drummer harder _

_Can you feel it coming down down down_

_Can you feel it coming down down down_

_Hey hey put your hands up and get it rocking_

_Show the whole world we're never stopping_

_We're lighting up the sky tonight tonight _

_When the lights come up its hard to hold back_

_So come on let it go_

_Can you feel it coming down down down _

_Can you feel it coming down down down _

_Can you feel it _

_Can you feel it_

I finished the song and it felt amazing. Ally, Trish, and Dez came up to hug me only to be pushed away by Emma. I gave in and hugged her back, I was just so happy to be here! I just wish Mack was here with me.

**There you go. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. I can't believe they are here!

**Chapter 4: I can't believe they are here!**

**Mack's point of view**

"Hey guys we have to stay here tonight, Jessie took Emma to see Austin Moon." Bertrum explained. I can't believe Jessie caved in, probably because Ryan Seacrest is hosting the telecast.

"Come on Bertrum can we go too?" Zuri begged

"No I was specifically told not to." Bertrum shot back

"98 degrees is performing tonight you know?" Luke said

"Get your jackets. We're going to Times Square." Bertrum exclaimed we all high fived and did something he told us to do for once in our lives.

I was holding onto Zuri's hand as we made our way through the crowds of people when Zuri tugged at my arm and started running dragging me behind. When she finally stopped I looked around an couldn't find her, I looked up and she was in the ball! I started to freak out, I didn't have a cell phone to call anyone but Zuri did maybe she'll call considering I have no idea on how she got up there in the first place!

With Jessie and Emma (no ones point of view)

"Jessie! I got a great souvenir from the concert!" Emma exclaimed rushing over to Jessie.

"What a t-shirt, a CD?" Jessie questioned

"NO…Austin Moon's shoe!" Emma exclaimed taking out the left shoe she had behind her back and kissed it when Bertrum, Luke, and Ravi came running towards them.

"Bertrum! I told you to stay home with the kids while I took Emma to the concert." Jessie scolded

"They wanted to come too. So they tricked me! They told me 98 degrees was performing, but instead it's 9.8 degrees!" Bertrum explained shivering

"And know we've lost Mack and Zuri!" Luke exclaimed

"What! What do you mean we've lost Mack and Zuri?" Jessie asked paranoid

"We had them now we don't. Keep up!" Luke said

"We have to alert security where is the last place you saw them?" Jessie asked shaking Bertrum back and forth.

"Somewhere down there." Bertrum pointed out leading them to the ledge where there were thousands of people.

Mack's point of view

I heard Zuri talking on the phone so I thought that was a good thing. Next thing I know Jessie, Emma, and the rest of the gang came running. Jessie hugged me and asked me if I was alright then grounded me for sneaking off. Ravi got the ball to drop but it got stuck on 4.

"Does anybody care it's still 6 minutes to midnight!" I exclaimed to the group. Once we got Zuri down Jessie scolded her but didn't ground her like me. Uggh favoritism.

"Either these are the world's worst fireworks. Or Ravi broke New York." Emma said very worriedly everything went black

"New Year's resolution, get more exercise run!" Jessie exclaimed and we all took off running towards the penthouse.

I awoke the next morning hearing Emma scream, I reluctantly climbed out of bed and down to the kitchen. Jessie and Emma weren't in there and I could hear talking coming from the living room.

"what was that all about?" I ask sitting next to Luke

"Austin Moon came to get his shoe back." Luke said laughing I simply just rolled my eyes. Wait did Jessie just say they could stay here?

"Did Jessie just agree to Emma letting them stay here?" I asked concerned

"yup" they all answered in unison

This was gonna be a long day!

**There's chapter 4 hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Mack?

**Chapter 5: Mack?!**

**Brady's Point of View**

We entered Emma's apartment and my eyes got big. All I could bring myself to say was woohh. This place was bigger than my house…by a LOT! All of sudden Emma pops out of nowhere..

"Austin! You've come back for me!" She exclaimed running up and hugging me. I made a grunting noise and stepped backwards, she was hugging me really tight.

"Actually," I said my voice screeching a little bit "I came for my shoe, it's freezing outside and my foot is numb." I finished. The next thing she said scared me a little bit.

"Oooohhh, If frostbite causes one of your toes to fall off…I CALL DIBS!" She exclaimed turning to Ally, Trish, and Dez before hugging me even tighter.

"I told you New Yorkers were weird." I heard Ally whisper to Trish

"At least she's a fan." Trish answered back

"Might be a cannibal." Ally said pretty louder this time and Jessie decided to step in

"Actually, she's totally harmless" Jessie said backing Emma up, when all of a sudden her grip tightened and I found myself not breathing.

"Then why's Austin not breathing?" Dez asked with a smirk on his face. Jessie turned to see my face all red and finally got Emma away from me and gave me my shoe. I was gasping for air and taking big, deep breaths. For a 14 year old she was pretty strong! We were about to leave when Emma stopped us

"if you guys need a place to stay, we have plenty of room here! And we could take you home in our private jet!" Emma exclaimed

"Wow that's so nice of you guys how could we ever repay you?" I asked Jessie hoping she would say nothing because we are all broke from giving the taxi driver all of our money.

"Um, she already told you, give her one of your toes." Dez told me and Emma looked so excited about it, I rolled my eyes and saw Jessie pull Emma over. We decided to look around. After their talk Jessie came over very enthused

"Welcome Besties! The bedrooms are upstairs, the day spa is down stairs, and our butler would be happy to make anything you desire" Jessie explained taking me and Dez by the arms leading us towards the stairs, when I person popped out of the kitchen, he looked a lot like Dr. Fusion from Wet Side Story!

"No I won't. Go Away! No more kids!" and with that he disappeared into the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice that there are 4 other kids in the kitchen, one who looked familiar, but I shrugged it off and followed Emma into the screening room to watch a movie.

In the screening room, I had no idea what movie we were watching, but I was sitting in a comfy chair, with popcorn, in front of a big screen. I'm not complaining! Emma walked over and sat down next to me, looking very excited.

"I just ordered your favorite movie UBUSEEDS EST GRANT, Zombie Slayer!" Emma cheered

"How do you know my favorite movie?" I asked concerned

"I know everything about you! Your favorite color is orange, your favorite food is pancakes, and your favorite marsupial is the wallaby!" She exclaimed getting closer to my every word. This girl was crazy!

"You have a favorite marsupial?" Ally asked trying not to laugh

"You don't?" I chuckled. Emma kept going on and on talking about me! I was listening very closely, it was strange how she knew all these things but kinda cool too. While she was talking all tall figure walked by. She was about 5'6, wore loose fitting clothing, and had dark brown curls in a ponytail. I did a double take because the first time I looked she looked familiar, then the second time I realized who she was, dark brown curls, baggy clothing, it only had to be one person. There was only one person I knew that looked like that.

And that girl was Mack.

**There's the chapter hoped you liked it, please review!**


	6. Is it really him?

**Chapter 6: Is it really you?**

_**Mack's point of view**_

**I don't own anyone (just my ideas I own)**

I walked back into the kitchen after going up and getting changed. Since we have a pop star and his friends in the house, the least I could do was make myself look presentable. When I got into the kitchen in notice only Bertrum was in the kitchen searching through the fridge.

"Where is everybody?" I asked pulling my long brown hair into a ponytail

"In the screening room watching a movie. Could go check and make sure Emma hasn't killed him yet?" Bertram said still digging through the fridge, I was confused since when did Bertram care about kids!

"Aww does Bertram care about kids safety?" I said in a baby voice

"No that's a lot of paperwork I would have to fill out." He answered finally pulling cheese out of the fridge and walked out the door

"Figured." I said when he was gone and turned around and walked into the screening room. Emma was going on and on talking about him and I saw she wasn't murdering him and left to sit by Luke and Ravi in the back of the room. I snuck in a glance at him and he was already staring at me, I quickly turned and sat down.

"Hey what movie are we watching?" I questioned Luke, but I didn't listen to his answer because I was too busy thinking about Austin Moon, his blond hair, his brown eyes, his smile. Looking at him made me think of Brady. He all of the qualities he had that helped me fall in love with him, but those memories were gone when Luke interrupted my thoughts

"MACK!" Luke screamed to get my attention and I couldn't help but notice Austin, picked his head up when they screamed my name, celebs are weird.

"What?" I asked startled by Luke's scream

"You just completely zoned out. Are you ok?" He asked me, to be honest I didn't know. Something about the picture in front of me didn't seem right.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go lay down and read." I replied wanting to get out of this room where I didn't know half the people in the room and I wasn't comfortable around strangers. I got up and left the room. I heard talking and then footsteps come from behind me thinking it was just Luke I kept walking until his voice made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Hey Mack, stop, wait!" he called after me, he saw me stop and continued "Is that really you?"

"My name is Mack how do you know my name?" I asked with my back still turned to him

"You don't recognize me?" He asked sounding worried in his voice, so I decided to turn around because it was rude of me to not face them when they were talking to me but then again I'm not big on socializing with strangers. I turned around anyways and my eyes got huge. I couldn't believe my eyes! He had messy dirty blond hair, brown eyes, tall and muscular.

There was only one person I knew that looked like that, and that person was Brady. Who happened to be standing right in front of me.

**There you go! Mack and Brady finally meet again! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Nooo!

**Chapter 7: NOOO!**

**Ok just letting you guys know, I will be mainly posting Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Sundays, and sometimes Saturdays. The other two days I'm busy but I might get to sneak in a chapter if I'm lucky. Just letting you know! On with the chapter.**

_**Brady/Austin Moon's Point of View**_

When she turned around I wanted to run up and squeeze the life out of her. I was a little puzzled by her expression. She didn't think it was really me! Then I again I did change my name to Austin Moon, Austin had more of a ring to it, Brady didn't. She just stood there in complete silence, she looked as if she was studying me over.

"Brady?" Mack asked with shock in her voice

"Yes!" I exclaimed, but she didn't look like she was buying it.

"No, your name is Austin and the Brady I know lives back in California so goodbye." Mack replied and started to turn away before I stopped her,

"No it really is me, I changed my name to Austin to live out my dream and plus it had a better ring to it. Second, ask me anything!" I sounded almost desperate

"Ok, where did me and Brady go last summer and what did we do that was bad?" She asked not buying I was me. I knew she was talking about Wet Side Story, so I smirked and answered,

"We went to my favorite movie Wet Side Story, and we changed the plot. Tanner fell in love with you, while Lela fell in love with me." Her face was so shocked I knew that, a smile spread across her face, and before I knew it she ran up to me and she was in my arms

"I've missed you soo much Brady. Sorry about all the questions, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hallucinating." She whispered in my ear hugging me tighter. I laughed

"It's ok, I missed you like crazy too." I replied and I got a tighter squeeze from my long lost girlfriend, I've missed her so much and it felt good to have her in my arms again. When she finally pulled away, she grabbed my hand and lead me to the couch. We sat there catching up on what we've missed besides each other. She told me the reasons she never answered my texts, calls, or emails is because her aunt broke her phone and forbade her to get a new one. I told her about my music and my performance in Times Square. She told me how she got grounded for letting Zuri climb into the ball. I don't even know how she got up there! We were having too much fun catching up we forgot what we had to do in the first place! We just decided to hang out now before crazy Emma came looking for me.

She was talking to me but I wasn't listening. I was admiring her beauty, her smile, her laugh, all the great qualities of Mack I zoned out for the whole story she wasn't too happy about it because she zapped me out of my thoughts by hitting me with a pillow.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" I practically screamed

"Trying to get you back to reality…what were you thinking about anyways?" She questioned me looking into my eyes and I was returning the favor. Instead of answering her question I did what I've wanted to do for a long time and I kissed her, I was prepared for her to push away but she didn't, we were still kissing for about another minute or so until a scream pulled us apart, we looked at the screening room curtain, and there was a person standing there screaming their head off!

**Well there you go! Who do think screamed? Leave a review and tell me who and what ya think!**


End file.
